lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Book 8: Legacy/@comment-38564241-20190309115743
Dear Keepers or people going mad in the wait for the Legacy: I had 2 theories (both of which are on the forum of Fanfics and Short Stories) that I think that S.M. might base this upcoming book on them or probably on the 2nd one, The first was posted about 5-6 days ago and the next one about 4-5 days ago. Anyway, I did a very intense breakdown of all the possible legacies. Here it is below and be sure to check out the link for more theories that I might be writing and Here's to hoping that S.M. does a surprise early release of the Legacy which by the way would be the greatest present for any Keeper's birthday in March. I would be very grateful if you spare some time to read this theory and comment either over here or on the link given below, The theory : ' ------------Theory 2---------------' WE ALL HAVE THOUGHT THAT LEGACY ( I KNOW IT IS SINGULAR) IS ONLY ABOUT ONE LEGACY EITHER SOPHIE'S, TAM'S, KEEFE'S OR THE VACKER LEGACY BUT WHAT IF IT'S ALL OF THEM LEADING UP TO ONE EPIC SHOWDOWN ??? Let's breakdown each of the possible legacies. First up Tam's Legacy -'' Tam was recruited by Lady Gisela in the hope that in the absence of Umber, he could help their order, We know Tam did it reluctantly in the hope that something good will come out of it and because he thought he was saving Linh and Alicorns. But in the end, it all comes down to will Tam be able to escape the Neverseen or will he have to go against his friends? ''Sophie's Legacy - Tweaking Sophie's genes was more than a genetic lab experiment, what was their (Black Swan's motive??) Will Sophie get her memories back or will she still remain in the dark about what happened. I think the memory that Sophie doesn't have from when she was 5 will be a great asset for them. ''Keefe's Legacy ''- Keefe's mother had planned a Legacy for Keefe, it hasn't been fully revealed yet, why, even though Lady Gisela admitted Keefe was no use to them anymore when they finally had Tam ??? Could this be the Neverseen's Game Changer? ''Vacker Legacy ''- Luzia Vacker had a connection to the trolls and had a hidden Troll Hive in Everglen, what does it mean? Is Luzia in agreement with the council or is she losing her way like Fintan? Alvar !!! THIS IS THE BIGGEST WHAT IF TILL NOW. Every time that Sophie and her friends thought they had Alvar, he still somehow escaped, What made Alvar runaway? He was never prejudiced against and he was A VACKER, one of the most legendary families? EVERY BREAKDOWN ENDS WITH A QUESTION OR A UNCLEAR ANSWER, WHAT IF THESE QUESTIONS HAVE THE SAME ANSWER OR THEY ARE THE SAME QUESTIONS BUT JUST FRAMED DIFFERENTLY? BUT HOPEFULLY, MOST OF THEM WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE LEGACY. What do you think, please comment and reply !!! P.S: I know you might be frustrated that most of the sentences end with a question mark but remember that's what makes the wait for Legacy worth it and please write any theories, question or any suggestion on this page and DON'T forget to comment !!! And thank you for taking the time to read it !!! An Here is a Link to the forum page : https://lost-cities-keeper.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:145966